Forgiveness
by AnimeMustang
Summary: My first Redwall fic! I dont like it but if you do then plz review! Ill write a sequal if your really like it! It's about Slagar surving then becoming good and coming back to Redwlal to ask for forgiveness. This is a turn from my usuall humor fics...


~~~~Forgiveness~~~~  
It was many seasons after Slagar The Cruel had died. Mattimeo now had a beautiful wife and son. They all three lived happily at Redwall. Mattimeo being the Abbey Champion. Young Martin had a lot to live up to. Mossflower Woods was also very peaceful. All it's creatures had nothing to worry themselves over at all. At Redwall Abbey Mattimeo and Martin walked in to Great Hall their clothes sopping wet and dripping all over the old marble floor. Tess, Matti's wife saw them from her spot drinking tea and ran to her son first.  
Tess: What ever happened to you two?  
Martin: The big fishy pulled us inna water! It was fun!  
Mattimeo smiled at his son but quickly frowned when his wife scowled up at him.  
Tess: Matti he's too young to fish! The fish in that pond could swallow him whole!  
Auma: She speaks the truth my friend.  
Auma, the badger Mother of Redwall said smiling to Him. He merrily smiled to his wife patting her shoulder reasuringly.  
Mattimeo: Don't worry! I won't take him on the water again if it worries you that much. he wanted to go didn't you ol' boy?  
Martin: Oh yes father!  
He nodded vigorously. Tess started drying his face with her apron corner.  
Tess: Well you two get dried off qucik. I don't want you both to catch the flu!  
Martin: But Mom it's gotta be cold to catch da flu! It almost Summa now!  
They conversed and argued as they went to the dorms to dry off. Auma shook her head laughing at the couple and the little dibbun Martin. He had so much to learn.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morn Tess set about with the other older maids of Redwall Abbey to pick flowers. they had not gotten far when they stopped at a shady spot to rest. They each unpacked food and drink form their haversacks and started up a nice conversation. Then they heard distant music. Circus music it sounded like.  
Winifred: Who on earth could that be?  
The young otter maid looked down the path then dropped he flagon of October Ale in horror. Tess ran over to her.  
Tess: What's the matter Wininfred?  
She looked down the path with her then also stopped dead still.  
Tess: ....slagar.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Martin: Like this Skippa?  
Skipper: Yeah Matey yor doin' great!  
The large burly otter chieftain watched over the young mouse's shoulder overseeing his hotroot soup. he had agreed to let Martin stir it until it was ready to serve. Mattimeo watched on Martin's other side making positive he didn't burn himself. His wife would kill him if something happened to Martin.   
Skipper: Alright Matey! I think it's about done. Up we go!  
He lifted Martin off the large stool and placed him gently on the ground. he then continued to pour the soup into three bouls and carried them into Cavern Hole. He set them down at the long tabel. Martin and Matti sat down and blew on their soup to cool it down. Just as they began to eat Winifred,Tess, and several other Maids tore into Cavern hole and only stopped when they were behind Matti's side. Each gasping for breath.  
Mattimeo: Whats the matter everyone?! You look as if you've seen a ghost!  
Tess: *gasp* I think *gasp* we did!  
Matti looked at them puzzled and they grabbed him by his paws and dragged him outside. Martin and Skipper followed behind. they got out of the Redwall gait and pointed down the road. Matti had grabbed his sword sheath on the way out and now his sword was in hand and ready for anything. Young Martin was being held by Skipper. Suddenly the circus music could be heard faintly but growing louder. Louder and louder it played as Mattimeo worked it out in his head. Then just as several creatures came into veiw he figgured out waht it was. Several hares and squirrels dressed as clowns walked in a band. A tall young vixen was playing a strange instrument that gave out the circus sound. But at the front of the group was no other than Slagar The Cruel. Mattimeo stepped forward and held his word ready for a battle. Slagar stopped as seeing him and pulled out his hand signaling for everyone to stop. They all stood still and the vixen stopped her music.  
Mattimeo: Slagar! So the cruel one has come back. Come back to try to trick Redwall again i suppose?  
Slagar turned on him and an older vixen ran up to him form the back of the group. Mattimeo could hear some of the whispered conversation...  
Slagar: Sarah, I can't...  
Sarah: Yes you can!  
Slagar: No...After all i've done to them all how can i even speak to him?  
The rest of the conversation was to low to hear.  
Slagar: Mattimeo....  
He began to undo the drawstring to his red and purple checkered hood. Mattimeo squinted his eyes ready to see the disfigured face that he saw so many seasons back on that dark night. But he was surprised to see the normal face of a fox. the hair on the half of his face where he was bitten was a little lighter than the other half from the healing. Slagar then looked up at Mattimeo with tears in his eyes...  
Slagar: ...I'm so sorry...I....  
He grabbed his forhead with his paw and stood silent. Matti thought with half of his heart that this was plainly a trick. But then on the other side. He belived him. He tried to ignore this merciful side but couldn't. He dropped his sword and began to walk slowly torwards the weeping fox...  
Tess: Matti....  
He turned and gave her a glance as if to say. I know what i'm doing. He knelt by the kneeling fox and slowly put a paw on his shoulder. Slagar looked up at him. Mattimeo then saw his eyes, and he knew that Slagar's words were truthful. He smiled to him.  
Mattimeo: Come inside Slagar. Eat and you can say anything to us.  
The fox smiled back and stood up with him. He turned and motioned for his group to follow them to the great snadstone Abbey...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back inside Matthias, Father of Mattimeo was helping himself to the large pot of Hotroot soup on the table. though he was old he was still very quick, smart, and fit. He looked up from his bowl as he heard the door creak open then shut and heardmany light footsteps on the marble floor. As the visitors rounded the corner he panicked as he saw the fox holding the face mask. He remebered that pattern and stood up quickly drawing his dagger.  
Mattimeo: No father! I know it is Slagar but lets hear him out first and give him a chance.  
Matthias looked angrily torwards the tall fox but then sheathed his dagger.  
Matthias: Alright, but one false move and yor dead fox. So let's hear you out.  
The Cruel One was seated along with his gang and the other two vixen sat on either side of him.  
Slagar: I know what i have done to you all...and now i must say this...i am no longer the Cruel One, or the Sly One. Now i am simply Slagar...When you all buried me in that hole i was still alive...just barly but i wasnt about to die then and there. I dug upwards tring to get out. I ran into Vitch's body on the way up and pulled him out with me. I retrived my bolas form him and aet off finding somewhere to rest. I was in a great deal of pain and could hardly see in the dark of night. I fell upon Sarah's cave.  
Saying this he turned to the older vixen sitting beside him.  
Slagar: She healed me and i stayed with her for a while. I told her about myself and my life. She fely pity for me. As lived with her she saved me...in every way a creature can be saved. I was then more of a good beast than a bad one. We eventually got married and she gave birth to Roseritta.  
He nodded torwards the younger vixen on his other side.  
Slagar: We both raised her to be a good beast as well. We were perhaps the only good family of foxes in Mossflower Woods. We made friends with all the hares, squirrels, and otters and i again became a traveling Magician. Now we go where we please and perform for free for woodlanders. All that we ask of the audience is food and shelter for the night and they gratefully let us stay and eat with them...After a few shows we saw your Abbey in the distance. So i wanted to come and talk to you all here. to say how sorry i am. You seem wary of us all so we will leave tonight...  
Mattias and Mattiemo nodded, but Tess interupted.  
Tess: But of course you will stay for the night!?  
Slagar looked to Mattimeo. He looked angrily at Tess.  
Mattimeo: Well....oh alright! We will see what to do with you all in the morn...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE END OF CHAPTER 1......You like? If so then plz reveiw! Tell me if you think it's worthy of a sequal! 


End file.
